


We Need To Talk

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had uttered those four words that everyone in a relationship dreads hearing - we need to talk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilscut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/gifts).



Straightening the hem of his t-shirt, then running his hand through his carefully tousled and gelled hair, Stiles stood at the entrance to Derek’s loft. He didn’t know why he was nervous – actually, that was a lie. He was nervous because Derek had uttered those four words everybody in a relationship dreaded to hear when he had invited him around for the evening. “We need to talk.”

He and Derek had been dating for six months now and as far as Stiles could tell, things had been going well. He’d not had any really mature relationships having spent his late teens taking care of his disabled mother before she’d died. His dad had taken the position of Sheriff of Beacon Hills and they’d moved here for a fresh start. 

He’d quickly found work in the Beacon Hills Library, firstly computerising their catalogue and somehow becoming the go-to guy for students studying at the nearby college. Surprisingly, the library management had recognised a good thing when they had it in the palm of their hand and had created a post just for him. They were even paying for his advanced computer classes, enabling him to keep his skills up to date whilst working with a passport to a lucrative career in computing if he chose.

He’d met Danny at those classes, which led to making a whole gang of friends who really seemed to appreciate him. He and Lydia bonded over mathematical theorem, although he knew his adoration of her strawberry blonde beauty didn’t hurt. Erica was Catwoman to his Batman, those dangerous curves and sharp edges somehow becoming smoothed out around Stiles so she relaxed and geeked out with him. He knew there was a story in her drive to prove herself to everyone except for her man, Boyd. Boyd was the quintessential gentle giant of a man, terrifying at first glance due to the way he quickly assessed a person and decide if they were worthy of his attention. Stiles must have passed because of Erica because he found himself debating weird mythological and supernatural creatures with Boyd, the older man talking more with Stiles than he seemed to with anyone else. Mind you, Beacon Hills seemed to have a real boner for the supernatural—there was even a course in Supernatural Manifestations at college!

Jackson was Lydia’s boyfriend, a complete douchenozzle about everything under the sun apart from his girlfriend. His almost fixation on all things Lydia meant that he accepted Stiles simply because he displayed such epic taste in women, actually managing to converse with only the minimum of sneers and put downs! 

Allison was Lydia’s best friend, dimple-cheeked and dark haired and sweet as anything. She competed in archery competitions throughout the country and was apparently deadly accurate. Which brought Stiles to Scott, Allison’s boyfriend and potentially Stiles’ brother from another mother. They had not so much bonded as gravitated towards each other, finishing each other’s sentences as they raced through conversations that took in the Xbox, Call of Duty and Halo. Scott hadn’t seen the Star Wars movies but Stiles could fix that; Stiles had never had responsibility for a pet but Scott generously agreed to share all of the pets at the vet practice he worked at, so it all seemed to gel and interlock. 

And this new group of friends was how he met Derek. Scott did some veterinary work for the Hale Wolf Sanctuary and had invited a guy called Isaac out for a drink with the gang after they’d lost one of their wolves. Isaac’d brought _his_ boss, Derek and Derek’s uncle Peter, although the less said about that creep the better. There had been a weird little standoff moment between Scott and Derek, almost a territorial thing which Stiles had put down to the admiring glances from Allison and Lydia. Things had settled down pretty quickly and the three had joined the group in the booth.

Danny and Peter had gone off into some deep chat about playing the markets and Stiles had been surprised—he hadn’t thought the older man would be Danny’s type but there was definitely flirtage going on. Shrugging it off, he had taken a moment to sit back and observe his friends. Isaac seemed to be paying a lot of attention to both Scott and Allison, which could definitely prove interesting although obviously potentially contentious. Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd were welcoming, including the three easily enough once they got past the initial stiltedness. 

And then there was Derek.

Stiles had been completely mesmerised by Derek’s beautiful eyes as he observed the group. He found himself intrigued by the way they changed from green to grey to blue, trying to think of the right way to describe each shade which was how he completely missed Derek’s incredibly suave opening line.

“So, do you work with animals too?”

“Maybe moss green? What—I mean, no, I –hi, I’m Stiles.” The slight crook at the corner of Derek’s mouth was his only clue that Derek wasn’t upset. 

“I’m Derek—it’s nice to meet you.”

“I work in the library here—Senior Research Administrator if you want my title although it doesn’t mean much. I’m the go-to guy if you’re trying to figure out the difference between boggles and bogwarts.”

“Is there? A difference I mean? Aren’t they both imaginary—from Harry Potter?”

“I have no idea!” 

“Okay then!” It was a shock to find himself speechless, still mesmerised by Derek’s eyes but slowly managing to take in the impressive stubble, beautifully sharp cheekbones, firm looking lips and slightly overlapping teeth. He was a scary combination of beautiful, handsome and adorable. It seemed incredibly unfair. 

Unfair and yet somehow, from there, he found himself six months into a relationship with a man he found adorable, sexy, intriguing yet aloof. And apparently, they needed to talk. Fuck his life. Squaring his shoulders, Stiles rang the bell and waited.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Tamingthemuse Prompt : Passport  
> Writing week : 66
> 
> Fullmoon ficlet : Intrigue
> 
> This was so much bigger in my head when it started, but then I seemed to lose track of where it was going. It might join the ‘never to be looked at again pile’ or I might try to take it further but either way, here it is.
> 
> In case you missed it, I made my four years at Taming the Muse and wrote a thank you over [here](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/164196.html) basically thanking all of you lovely people who click kudos or leave comments for how much you have done for me. This includes but isn't limited to Devilscut, Mulder200, Lidil, MorganReiditmyOTp, Ronnie, The Lady Merlin, 3White Mage3 and I could go on and on but I won't!!
> 
> * * *


End file.
